betenoirefandomcom-20200215-history
Toshiko Sato
Appearance Tosh is a Japanese woman in her mid-thirties; she wears her dark brown hair just past her shoulders - usually loose, but gathered into a ponytail or bun sometimes. She's nearsighted and usually wears glasses. Her build is fairly normal, and she prefers to dress casually most of the time. She almost always wears a silk scarf around her neck and wide bracelets on her wrists - these hide scars from a number of attacks. Though it's rare that anybody sees her naked, she also bears several scars from a werewolf attack, plus a circular scar on her abdomen that looks suspiciously like a gunshot wound. Personality An only child, Tosh spent most of her early life extremely close to her parents (and, while she was in Japan, her grandparents). Her high intelligence meant that she was ostracised in school - and she didn't really care to rectify that, preferring to spend time on her own, absorbed in books. Her grandparents were codebreakers for the British military in World War II, and they taught her the tricks of encoding and decoding while she lived in Japan. She went on to learn more about it on her own; it's still an avid hobby of hers to this day. She was especially interested in math and science, and her parents encouraged her to follow these interests, though her mother secretly wished that her daughter would be a little more feminine, or at least have a few friends. Even though she spoke fluent and unaccented English when she returned to the UK at the age of twelve, the other schoolchildren still made fun of her for being quiet, intelligent, and polite. This drove her to continue to excel at academics, rather than drawing closer to other people. She graduated early, and continued to stay apart from others at university, because she was younger than most and lacked similar interests. As an adult, Tosh still lacks proper interpersonal relationships. She's only been on a handful of dates, and is incapable of keeping a significant other for long. Her most successful relationship to date was with Mary. She's had a crush on Owen practically ever since he started working at Torchwood, but doesn't want to approach him for fear of inevitable rejection. She's jealous of his sexual relationship with Gwen, particularly when she overhears the two of them mocking her while they flirt when she's in possession of the pendant that grants her telepathy. Since Torchwood requires its members to distance themselves from family, Tosh can't even contact her parents, and she doesn't have any friends outside of work. Basically, Tosh is brilliant and heartbreakingly lonely, slightly incapable of maintaining any sort of social relationship and, in fact, secretly a bit afraid of social situations. She still feels incredibly guilty for the situation that led to her mother being kidnapped and her subsequent incarceration in UNIT's solitary confinement. The confinement itself drove her a little mad - eating away at her from the inside, forcing her to focus on her guilt, the shame she'd brought to her family, the thought of spending the rest of her life trapped in a cell. The thought of what she narrowly escaped still haunts her. In-game History (For canon history, consult TARDIS wiki.) Tosh arrived in Bete Noire in mid-June 2011. She was picked up by Ianto Jones and brought back to Hell House, where she agreed to become a member of Hellsing, run at that time by Ianto and Owen Harper. She settled into her new life with a remarkable ease. In early July, she found a small dragon, who she promptly adopted and named Michiko. Later that month, she was attacked by T'Pol in werewolf form and became a werewolf herself. Despite this, things continued to go well, right up until the city decided to make everything go horribly wrong. In the span of one night, she found out that Ianto was dead back home, then inadvertently confessed a number of things to Owen, including her own demise, and accidentally changed into a wolf in front of him. She became solitary and withdrawn (due, in part, to the city taking a hand in things yet again), then ventured out again nearly a month later on her birthday, only to be attacked by a group of pro-human thugs. They bound her hands with a silver chain and stabbed her in the shoulder just before she was rescued. Tosh spent the next couple of weeks in hospital due to complications from silver poisoning, and returned to Hellsing shortly before her promotion to head of security. In October, Tosh went to the fire department's benefit gala and met Satan, who gave her knowledge of the city's origin and its purpose - and who, in the process, scared her enough to make her change again. Everything calmed down a bit after that, and Tosh was able to return to life as normal for several months. Tosh made the decision to move into Hell House in February (she'd previously been residing at the Creepy Gothic Mansion). About a week later, Owen left the city, and Tosh didn't take the news well. She spent a few days in wolf form before Ianto was able to talk her into changing back to normal. This marked an even more reclusive shift in Tosh's personality - she'd lost so many friends since arriving in Bete Noire that she simply didn't want to deal with it anymore. Several months went by without much happening - the first anniversary of her arrival in the city came and went without much fanfare, and things seemed to be calm again. In August, however, Draco underwent a shift in personality and began torturing people. Tosh was his final victim; he tried to slit her throat with a silver dagger, and she wolfed out and ripped his throat out in self-defense. She spent some more time in hospital before returning to work shortly before her birthday. She managed to make the acquaintance of a few more people in the next couple of months - the Metacrisis Doctor and Aramis, most notably, but continued to keep to herself. Sexuality, Powers, and Miscellaneous Tosh is bisexual - though she has a noted preference for men, she's perfectly willing to sleep with women if the mood takes her. (It's worth noting that species doesn't particularly matter to her, either, as long as they're humanoid.) She doesn't have sex terribly often, however, simply because she rarely has the opportunity. Her sex partners in Bete Noire have included Saskia, Scott, Aramis, and (kind of sort of) Owen. She's somewhat hesitant about pursuing people out of a fear that most of the denizens of Bete Noire would find her tastes to be rather...vanilla. However, she shows a marked increase in her sex drive just before the full moon. While she's recently given up on having any sort of a romantic relationship in the city, this doesn't mean that she's decided to pursue a life of celibacy. (That just sort of happens all on its own most of the time.) As a werewolf, Tosh is nigh-indestructible (though she doesn't want to test that to find out just how indestructible she is). She can shift back and forth between wolf form and human form at will - though it's not something she does often, because doing so is both physically draining and painful. She shifts involuntarily at the full moon (typically only one night), and when experiencing heightened states of emotion. (This is hell on her clothes.) She's small for a werewolf, which means that she's only slightly larger than a normal wolf might be, and her fur is mottled black and grey-brown. In human form, she has increased strength and stamina, slightly heightened hearing and sense of smell, accelerated healing, and she is generally unaffected by any sort of drugs. Michiko is Tosh's pet dragon. She's smaller than many of the other dragons in Bete Noire - roughly the same size as a medium-sized dog - and a deep turquoise blue, shading to silver-blue on her wings. She's also more of an aquatic dragon - she hunts in the same manner that fish-hawks do, but she has a small amount of webbing between her claws, and enjoys swimming and splashing about in water. Category:CharactersCategory:PCs